1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds which have antitumor activity and are useful as antitumor agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several compounds such as anthracycline and the like have been reported as antibiotics which have the anthraquinone nucleus (CRC Handbook of Antibiotic Compounds, CRC Press, U.S.A., 1981).